Kuroko no Meme
by Golden Red Apple
Summary: Momoi heran, mengapa ia mendapati dirinya berada di tempat yang tak sewajarnya, dan mengapa sifat teman-temannya menjadi mirip seperti karakter-karakter meme comic?
1. Chapter 1

**Warning! Author newbie, hiatus lama banget.**

* * *

><p>"Aduduh….", seorang gadis bersurai merah muda terbangun dan memegangi bagian kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Kemudian, ia menyapukan pandang ke sekelilingnya dan mendapati dirinya berada di sebuah ruang kelas. Ya, kelasnya. Ia tak begitu ingat semenjak kapan ia berada disana, sendirian. Di balik kaca jendela kelas tersebut, langit terlihat tak begitu terang. "<em>Sepertinya masih pagi<em>", pikir Momoi, sang surai merah muda tersebut. "_Aku datang paling awal, kah? Dan mengapa aku bisa terbangun dengan kepala yang terasa sakit disini….?_"

_Greekk_…. Pintu ruang kelas terbuka, menampilkan dua sosok pemuda dengan tinggi yang berbeda jauh-Kuroko dan Kagami, itu namanya. Meraka pun kemudian mulai melangkah masuk kelas.

"Tetsu-kun!", Momoi menghambur ke arah Kuroko, dan segera memeluknya erat. Kuroko tak merespon. Padahal biasanya jika sudah diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Momoi, ia akan mengeluh karena merasa sesak. "Aneh", pikir Momoi. Ia pun melepaskan jeratannya, dan kemudian menatap Kuroko heran. Kuroko hanya membalas tatapannya tersebut dengan wajah datar, namun sedikit terlihat bingung.

"Kamu Momoi-san, ya?"

"Bukan, g*blok! Dia Sadako!", Kagami spontan membalas pertanyaan Kuroko dengan ekspresi yang cukup terbilang unik (?)-matanya melotot remeh ke arah Kuroko dan mulutnya menyengir terbuka. Ia terlihat merasa gemas dengan surai biru disampingnya tersebut.

Tiba-tiba, Momoi meluncurkan tonjokkannya ke arah Kagami. "Kampr*eeet! Masih cantik begini dibilang Sadako! Lu buta, ya?", marah Momoi. Terlihat sebuah pertigaan di keningnya. "Nggak tau ah! Aku mau sama Tetsu-kun saja! Aku gak mau deket-deket sama cowok kayak kamu!", ia kemudian menarik lengan Kuroko dan kemudian… menciumnya.

_Greeekk_….. pintu kemudian terbuka lagi, dan kali ini menampilkan sesosok pemuda berkacamata dengan surai hijau bernama Midorima. Belum saja ia melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas, tiba-tiba air mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

"Anj*rr…. Pagi-pagi udah ada penampakan horor begini… Benar-benar tontonan yang pas buat jomblo kayak gua….. Sakitnya tuh….. disini… di _kokoro_ (hati)", Midorima menepuk-nepuk dadanya dan sementara itu air matanya masih terus mengalir.

Tiba-tiba, seekor Titan ungu nongol dari depan pintu kelas, menghalangi Midorima. Titan ungu yang diketahui bernama Murasakibara tersebut mengenakan pakaian balet. Tangannya melingkari sebuah keranjang jamu. Namun isinya bukanlah jamu, melainkan botol-botol alkohol serta baigon.

"Banci cantik yang ada disana, mau beli kol*or isi b*eha?", Murasakibara menunjuk Anjirmura, yang tiba – tiba muncul entah darimana (sebenarnya ia muncul karena Midorima mengucapkan sebuah mantera, yaitu "Anj*rr").

"Ngapain ane disini, njir*r? salah kelas ane…minggir, woy ane mau lewat", Anjirmura pun segera pergi keluar kelas. Dan tiba-tiba, seekor perempuan berambut coklat pendek masuk ke kelas tersebut. Namanya, Riko.

"D473I\I6 I3 53I0I_4I-I, 53I_FI3 I03I_03I-I", ujarnya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel dari kantungnya dan segera memotret dirinya sendiri. Pembaca merasa kesulitan dengan bahasa alien yang diucapkannya? Baiklah, author akan menerjemahkannya.

_"Dateng ke sekolah, selfie doeloeh…..", _itulah terjemahannya. Author pun merasa pusing setelah menerjemahkannya. Oke, abaikan.

"MASUK KELAS WOI! NGALANGIN ANE AJA! KALO GAK PADA MASUK, ANE GILES 'PALA KALIAN PAKE TRUK SAMPAHNYA AKASHINTHING!", Tereak seekor manusia berkepala biru dengan kulit sehitam t*i dari luar kelas, Aomine. Sontak, Midorima dan Riko segera memasuki kelas. Murasakibara? Hilang.

"Manteeepp, dari tadi ane diinjek sama ni orang. Mana sepatunya ada durinya lagi", kata Kise, yang sekarang kepalanya sudah banyak mengeluarkan darah. Ia terbaring(?) lemah di bawah sepatu yang dikenakan oleh Aomine.

"Anji*r", entah siapa yang mengucapkannya, namun itu membuat seekor makhluk bernama Anjirmura muncul di meja guru.

"Eh, iya ane lupa kalo ane itu guru disini, nji*rr", ucap Anjirmura pasrah. Tentu saja, siapa yang mau berurusan dengan kelas berisi bocah-bocah aneh ini?

Saat mereka semua duduk di kursi masing-masing dengan tidak tenangnya, tiba-tiba muncullah seorang bocah berkepala merah di depan pintu masuk.

"Nji*r…. ada yang telat…. Eh Akashi?! Ah, silakan duduk!"

Akashi diam saja, namun kursi dan meja yang pergi ke arahnya.

Kise duduk di lantai-gak kebagian bangku dan meja.

Aomine f*p-f*p sambil nonton video siksa kubur di ponselnya.

Kuroko dan Kagami berantem.

Riko sibuk memotret – motret makanan mewah untuk dipamerkan di pacebook.

Midorima nangis sendirian di pojokan, karena teringat mantan.

_Benar-benar dunia yang aneh_, pikir Momoi. Ia merasa pusing dengan semua kejadian tadi. Pertama, mengapa ia bisa ada di kelas. Kedua, mengapa teman-temannya bersifat sama seperti karakter-karakter meme di wancak. Dan ketiga, bagaimana ia bisa kembali.

Mungkin jawabannya ada di chapter selanjutnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Lanjutin apa nggak ya?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : KnB bukan punya saya!**

**Rate : T buat jaga-jaga**

**Warning : OOC, Hiatus, gaje, typo, EYDless, dan temukan kekurangan lainnya maka anda akan mendapatkan tepukan tangan dari saya secara gratis.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Oke! Semuanya diam! Mari kita mulai pelajaran MateHIDUPkanya!", tegas Anjirmura yang membuat Momoi seketika tersentak dari lamunannya. Ditambah lagi dengan berubahnya wajah sang "guru" tersebut menjadi wajah yang serius.<p>

Anjirmura pun lalu mulai menggoreskan kapurnya ke papan tulis. Pertama, ia menggambar sebuah kepala yang begitu realis, dan kemudian menghapusnya sehingga nampaklah garis-garis yang tersusun sebagai rangka kepala. Lalu, ia pun menhapusnya kembali hingga rangka tersebut membentuk sebuah lingkaran yang benar-benar sempurna. Dan terakhir, ia menghapus kembali lingkaran tersebut hingga nampaklah sebuah deretan angka bertuliskan "1 + 1 = …".

Maklum, ia baru saja belajar menggambar (atau menulis?) dari seorang seniman ternama, Sponbop Triangleskirt.

"Yak, Kuroko! Maju dan jawab soal ini!", perintah Anjirmura sambil menunjuk soal yang barusan dibuatnya. Kuroko pun maju ke depan mengambil kapur diatas meja guru. Tangannya hendak menggoreskan kapur tadi ke papan tulis, namun seketika tangan tersebut berhenti di udara.

"Satu tambah satu berapa ya?", Kuroko bertanya dengan memasang wajahnya yang tanpa dosa, hingga membuat momoi jatuh terjengkang dari kursi. _Eh, beneran deh gue salah masuk kelas dan gue harus cepet-cepet pergi dari dunia 'astral' ini…._Momoi membatin.

"BEGOO!", Kagami langsung teriak sambil menggebrak-gebrak mejanya dengan menggunakan kapak yang entah ia dapatkan darimana. Namun tiba – tiba….

_Khabar ghembhira…. Unthuk khita shemhuaaa….. kulit– _

"Ya, halo?", ringtone tersebut milik Anjirmura ternyata. Segera, setelah ia mengangkat ponsel Nu-Kieu 3310 miliknya tersebut, orang disebrangnya menjawab.

"Pak?! Bapak kemana?! Ane dah bawa duit setorannya kok bapak malah ngilang?! Bapak nilang saya niat gak sih?!"

"Oh…. Ternyata elu tong– eh, Haizaki! Kalo gitu bawa uang setoran lu kesini, Buruan!"

"Tapi pak, saya nggak punya waktu untuk itu pak!"

"Anjirr…. Kok suara lu berubah jadi kayak emak-emak?! Udah, pokonya buruan lu anterin kesini", Anjirmura pun langsung menutup teleponnya.

"Tapi pak, ane gatau bapak dimana…..bapak mana bapak….kemana...keeemanaa…. kemaanaaaa…..kuharuusss….mencari…..kema-"

"Diem lu tong– eh, Haijaki! Telepon lu dah dipustus juga!"

Bel tanda istirahat pun dibunyikan. Momoi segera mengeluarkan bekal dari dalam tasnya, dan seketika itu mejanya pun digebrak, hingga Momoi menjerit terkejut.

"Eh….Eeh…?! Ah, ternyata Dai-chan! Kenapa….oh! Aku mengerti! Kau mau makan bekal buatanku, 'kan?!", mimik wajah Momoi yang tadinya dipenuhi oleh kebingungan pun berubah cerah. Segera, ia pun memberikan sekotak bekal makanannya tersebut pada makhluk hitam yang bernama Aomine.

Aomine pun langsung mengambil bekal tersebut dan kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah "senter pembesar" yang baru saja ia pinjam dari Doraemon. Dan dengan senter tersebut, Aomine pun membuat bekal Momoi menjadi besar.

"Makan bekalnya Momoi dengan ukuran besar dan banyak, biar greget!", katanya sambil melahap bekal Momoi dengan penuh semangat.

Sambil memperhatikan Aomine yang memakannya dengan senang, Momoi sayup-sayup mendengar suara tangis di pojok ruangan, yang ternyata itu adalah suara Midorima.

"Makanan ini…..hiks…. adalah makanan yang dulu selalu kumakan….hiks….bersama mantan….aku ikhlas…..aku ikhlas…"

Dan tunggu! Sepertinya bukan hanya Midorima yang mengeluarkan isak tangis tersebut.

"Emaaakkk….. gue makan pake apa maakkkk….. duit gue jatoh dirampas Akashi, terus bekel gue masuk got….", dan yang menangis itu ternyata adalah Kise, yang sepertinya hari ini sedang sangat sial.

"Jamuuu eh jamuuuu! Es…em…es…Jupi makan sempak! Semuaaaa makan sempak!", Murasakibara bernyanyi dengan riangnya di pojok kelas sambil berpesta minuman keras.

Momoi hanya bisa _speechless_ ketika mendengar semua itu. Dan seketika itu, tiba-tiba tangan Momoi ditarik keluar kelas oleh seseorang berjubah hitam. "Sssssttt", perintah orang itu tanpa memperlihatkan wajahnya sedikitpun. Dan setelah itu, tangan Momoi kembali ditarik hingga ke sebuah gudang sekolah.

* * *

><p><strong>Iyak, beneran dah ni ff aneh banget dan udah pasti humornya gagal. Ya kan? Ya kan? Udah hiatus ampe setaun tapi pendek banget dah lanjutannya :v<strong>

**Ini gara-gara si IDE….tu anak saya undang gak dateng – dateng…. :"v**

**/FLAKKK**

**Gausah review juga gapapa, saya udah seneng ko, ada yang nyesel waktunya kebuang percuma gegara baca ff nista ini /DUAGH**

**Oke, balesan repiu^^ :**

**Apya Hanku dan Silvia-KI chan: Ini dia chapter Lanjutannya udah ada….tapi maaf ya abal banget X"D**

**Black-Gold Rose : Anjirmura itu Nijimura X"D (dan maaf buat penggemar abang Niji yang namanya saya anehin sendiri di ff ini….) **

**Paradise's Dawn : Hayoooo tebak lagi cobak XD**

**Zhang Fei : Kalo yang ngehantuin itu Akashi-sama gapapalah XD**

**Tuxedo Hitam : Siap senpai! XD /acung jempol**

**Terakhir, makasih banyak yang udah mau repiu, fav, dan follow ;D**


End file.
